


Holiday Gifts

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Kimi had never been good at buying presents. Even if he knew someone very well, he never seemed to be able to come up with something appropriate to gift them. It was something that had always bothered him, especially when it came to Seb, who seemed to have a real gift for, well, gift giving."Or, the one where Kimi buys a very, very cute Christmas present for Sebastian





	Holiday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I was hoping on publishing this yesterday, but it wasn't finished yet XD  
> For Christmas, I will write one more Daniel/Max part and then a (hopefully) a long new part to Tiny Drivers with a lot of the tiny cuties together, so more Christmas fun is coming :)
> 
> Enjoy and requests are still welcome!

Kimi had never been good at buying presents. Even if he knew someone very well, he never seemed to be able to come up with something appropriate to gift them. It was something that had always bothered him, especially when it came to Seb, who seemed to have a real gift for, well, gift giving.

For as long as Kimi had known Sebastian, he had always been surprised by the gifts he got from him, most of them without any notable occasion. It were little, thoughtful things, a bottle of his favourite vodka, his favourite threats from Finland and small relics that reminded him of time they had spent together. Kimi was certain he would never be able to do that.

Christmas was due in a few days and Kimi was sure that even though they had promised not to, Sebastian would still give him a present. Not wanting to be unprepared this year, Kimi had spent months trying to figure out what to do, to no avail. Everything he thought of was either to unoriginal or just wouldn’t meet up with the standards of the presents that Seb gave him in return. He felt anxious as tonight he was supposed to meet up with Sebastian, but he still hadn’t found a present. 

He was wondering through the streets of his hometown in Finland. He preferred spending his holidays in this quiet town, where no one bothered him. This year would have been a lonely Christmas, since he had just broken up with his girlfriend, but luckily, Sebastian had agreed to come over again.

He walked past the small animal shelter the town held. A small shadow ran passed him, followed by an exasperated woman calling after it. Kimi chuckled when he saw it was a tiny German Shepperd puppy, roaming around and barking at him, wagging his tail in excitement. Kimi picked the dog up and smiled when it licked his cheek. Finally, the lady from the animal shelter caught up with him.

“I’m so sorry, he’s always trying to run away, he doesn’t enjoy being inside in his cage at all.” She smiled apologetically and went to take the pup back from Kimi, when suddenly Kimi had an idea.

“Actually… Is he still up for adoption?”

Sebastian smiled as he send a message to Kimi to tell him he was on his way from the airport. He hadn’t seen Kimi for a little bit now and actually missed having him around. He enjoyed Christmases with Kimi, which had become tradition over the years. At first, they both brought girlfriends as well, but since they were both single this year, it promised to be a quiet and laid back time.

Sebastian couldn’t help but grin as he saw that Kimi was already waiting for him at the door. Kimi’s lips twitched into a smile as well as he embraced his team mate. As both men walked into the house, Kimi turned to Seb.

“Listen, I know we said not to do presents this year, but err… I got you something anyways.” He said almost sheepishly. Sebastian looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“W-what? I didn’t bring anything for you this year… you seemed quite… clear that I shouldn’t” Seb stuttered apologetically. Kimi chuckled and shrugged.

“I was. I don’t need presents Seb, but you deserve, for just this once, a present that is as good as the ones you give me.” Seb tilted his head, not sure what to say, as Kimi suddenly left the room.

“Give me a second, close your eyes.” The Finn called back to him. Sebastian did as he was told, although a little hesitantly. He heard Kimi come back into the room and really had to fight the urge not to open his eyes.

“Hold out your arms.” Kimi said, startling Seb.

Something warm and soft was placed into his arms and Sebastian opened his eyes. Instantly, he felt his heart melt as he looked at the tiny puppy, which was curiously looking up at him. He looked up at Kimi again, he seemed a little unsure of himself.

“He’s adorable!” Sebastian said in awe as he gently put the dog on the ground, staying knelt by it’s side as it started to explore. Kimi looked relieved to hear that and knelt down to pet the puppy as well, which was super excited for so many new people to play with. Kimi locked eyes with Seb when he felt the German stare at him.

“What..?” he was cut off when Seb suddenly pressed his lips against Kimi’s. It was only for a brief moment, until the dog started barking and jumping up against them, wanting more attention. Sebastian pulled back and smiled softly.

“Thank you.” Kimi smiled in return, looking at Seb’s lips again. The puppy barked again and tugged on Kimi’s sleeve. Kimi chuckled and lifted the puppy, holding him out to Sebastian.

“What are you gonna call him?”

“What about… Pickles.” Seb seemed proud of the name but Kimi snorted.

“You can’t name a dog Pickles.”

“Why not? He likes it, right Pickles?” Sebastian cooed at the dog, who wagged his tail and rolled over onto his back. Kimi laughed and shook his head.

“Fine, Pickles it is.”


End file.
